ruthlessgalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ostondre
The ostrondre are a terrifying yet surprisingly helpless race. The only thing stopping them being blown out of existence is the scientific potential, the collective fear and the database hacking the many trackers placed upon them. They are skilled in war but have fragile bodies, so they have to outwit the opponent in most cases, most often using stealth of fear. Indeed they are armed with many tools useful in only a few situations, like "magic gas", whitch both scares some races out of their skins and is actually just water vapour with purple light emitted from the ostrondre soldier. They rarely attack unprovoked, but the stereo-type has stuck due to their first documented encounter besides their creation. technology The ostrondre use nuclear radiation to power their tools and weapons. They are, in a way, nuclear farmers because of their method of gaining it. 1 Use nuclear vortex (their signiature attack) Super weapon on planet. 2. Extract any nuclear sources from the planet-debris. 3.????????????????????????? 4. profit (in the form of nuclear power). Think of them as nuclear vampires. Their homeworld was very rich in nuclear sources even before it became a laboratory site, providing them with plent of time to experiment before it ran out. By that point they could create portals, destroy planets and power whole fleets of ships. weapons The ostondre themeselves are not powered by this, because it is possible to surpress the radiation. Though there main weapon is powered by it, they do have manual bullet guns (old tech, I know). They are also armed with many nanobot darts including death-raiser darts (They inject the victim with nanobots that can manually move the victim, alive or not), leach darts (they take samples of the victims brain and steal the information, causing incurable brain damage.), fire darts (they fill all unnececary parts of the body including inside the bones, with volatile liquids so that their comrades will be afraid of their explosive death), pulser darts (they fill the bloodstream with electric nanobots that can stop the electrical impulses of the body, so that the ostrondre can bribe them into spy service) and pain darts (they set off every pain nerve in the body whilst artificially increasing the pain threshhold, making the greatest weaponn for torture.). They also have several biological darts including the amnesia darts (instead of making the brain forget and therefore it becomes possible to remember it physically kills off the memory cells in the brain using the organisms own immune system, rage darts (they pump the body full of testhospherone causing the enemy to attack anything, maddness darts that contain the mental desiese homo-lupus, the victims commonly referred to as werewolves because of their behaivior and increased hair growth.), heat darts (containing the desert syndrome virus; causes the body heat to go to hot), mind control darts (containg a geneticly modified version of toxo plasmoia ghandi.) and stress darts (causes the heart to beat too fast, often resulting in a heart attack.). culture Each physical unit will not necessarily use the same AI, as they can be swapped up to once every ten minutes. This ensures that the inactive AI can download as much intelligence as possible and captured units cannot blabber information to the enemy. This is what the AI units spend all the time doing when not in physical use. When not in battle, the physical unit is locked away incase they are hijacked, so the unit’s own AI has no free time, whilst the AI finds stimulation by repeatedly analysing previous events to see if they can access any new intelligence from it's learnings since the event. Occaisionly, an AI might be put into a non-soldier unit, like an advanced arm for doing science experiments (usually on nuclear radiation but occaisionly on genetics and radiation enduced mutation). Slaves and secondary units The glergs The glergs were a race that sent off a distress call. Though this is common, they fed the ostrondres everything they needed to know; weaknesses, strenghts, situation and where they were being targeted. The ostrondres came to what apeared to be the rescue, only to enslave the survivors. The race is taught loyalty but the animal breeding colonies in which they primarily work still have enough loyalty boosters to cause permanent brain damage. They are shackled by the wrist (but in a way so that they can perform their job.) and are hooked up to shock collors incase of a repeat of the only succsesful uprising (shortly after the infamous first encounter) and instantly goes off incase of an EMP just in case they get any ideas. The scuttlers The scuttlers are artifficially enhanced arthropods, somewhere between a centipeed and a millipede. Origionly they were controlled by their real counterparts brain cells because the ostrondre AI had trouble getting used to having legs, not to mention 50-70 of them. At later points they extracted the movment memories from the brain cells and made the downloaded by default when an AI is assighned to a scuttler. They are a rare sight on the battle feild, becuase they are either impractical or sneaking up on someone. The scuttlers come in three types Havocs, tracers and terrors, specialesed in mass slaughter, assasination and fear respectively. The Havocs have petrification beams that can turn multiple enemies into ashen statues, the tracer has a stabbing radiation tendril that will, if properly injected, be fatal to a single, specific person and terrors have a bite that injects grey goo (nanobots) and a chemical that increases the pain threshhold, to slowly and painfully tear apart the enemy whilst forcing it to not pass out. When the face of a terror is damaged and it can therefore not bite, it will try to constrict around the enemy. The differecne between a snake doing this and a terror is that the snakes will often end up suffocating the victim before it can be crushed and the terror doesn't leave enough time for the victim to suffocate. Signs of attack When the ostrondre land on a planet, it is because they either want to make a statement to the empire of that planet, or they have found the rare phenomena called a radiation pump. It's like how volcanoes form. 2 tectonic plates collide pushing up the land and causing a volcano. The magma is under pressure and rises up through the volcano. At this point, if it encounters resistance it will become more pressurised and eventually it will try to pull up so much magma that the core starts to be brought up. At this point, the planet is doomed, the balance having been tipped off, it will either crash into a planet, be thrown out into the cold depths of space or crash into it's sun. The core and magma will include most of the nuclear radiation. The planet is genraly new compared to most, with it's creatures barely evolved past wood huts and banging sticks together. Of course, they often put up resistance and the ostrondres, being not so strong after all, will have to put more than normally nesccacary amounts of soldiers and vehicles.